Who are you again?
by Leoj49OP
Summary: Luffy and his crew find an Island with a man who has short term memory loss will the crew go insane or will they just kill him Chapter three is up please Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

Who are you again ?

An over stuffed Luffy strode on to the deck "Finally done eating?" Zoro spoke.

"Yep!", Luffy said with a huge grin on his face, "I would go back for more but we're out of rations and Sanji wants to kill me."

"YOU ASSHOLE!", Zoro screamed drawing one off his sword, "Not if I get you first! We got rations YESTERDAY!"

"Only if you catch meee! HA HA!", he said darting around the corner only to see Sanji standing there glaring at him though one eye "Sorry Sanji, didn't mean to run into you." still wearing the giant grin.

"That's all right I have another matter to discuss with you", Sanji said though his teeth

After Sanji and Zoro had finished beating the hell out of Luffy. They notified the rest of the crew of what he had done, than they too beat the hell out of him. As Nami locked on to another island she looked at Luffy moaning on the floor looking like a beached whale '_I wonder what this next island will be and how the hell are we going to keep Luffy from eating all the rations again_.'

A large island with massive trees at least 100 meters tall and they were so thick that no one could see though them and there were large cliffs preventing everyone from getting on the island. Well almost everybody. Luffy catapulted himself over with "GUM GUM ROCKET!" the last the crew saw of there captain was him flying over the first row of trees.

Shingles walks with strange gait, muttering to himself while juggling couple large sharp knives. Only problem was that he couldn't juggle worth a flip and kept dropping these sharp implements and by sheer dumb luck avoided hitting his raggedy old shoes. When he bent to pick up the knives he had dropped, he heard a loud "swoosh " then " boom." Shingles began to stand only to see a tree recently broken in half. He saw a young man stand.

"Where's my hat?" he said franticly looking around himself.

"What ya looking for?" he muttered as he moved toward the boy. Still trying to juggle with no avail.

"I am looking for my hat, my straw hat." he said hurling a large piece of wood with one hand "I gotta find it. Its really important."

"What is?" Shingles retorted with out missing a beat

"My hat I am lookin - wait a second, I already told you that." he said in surprise

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did."

"My name's Shingles what's yours." he said like nothing was happening.

"My name's Luffy. So will you help find my hat." still looking around

"What hat?" he blurted out

"The straw hat I told you about earlier." Luffy was starting to get frustrated

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did."

"My names Shingles; what's yours?" smiling he held out his hand. Just then, he noticed something. "Cool, a straw hat." He put it on his then looked at Luffy "So where did ya come from."

"You found my hat!" Luffy screamed

"What hat?" Shingles said in surprise as he looked around

"On your head." Luffy announced as he tore the hat off his head, smiling.

"There's something on my head!"

Shingles dropped what rest of knives he had and started run around in circles screaming, "Get it off! Get it off!"

Luffy mistook this as a dance and joined him "What are we doing?" Luffy inquired.

"I don't know." Shingles replied.

As they stopped Luffy remembered that the others needed to get a shore. He began to look around trying to figure out which way he had come from.

"What ya looking for; I know this place pretty well (lie)." Shingles said with enthusiasm.

"Follow me!" Luffy replied running in the general direction from which he.

While they were running Luffy got an idea. He quickly turned to Shingles, grabbed his arm, and drew a few badly drawn people. Luffy then wrote names under each person. "You go that way I'll go this way."

After running a way's off, Shingles began to juggle, or rather tried to. He came across a small boat and in the boat were three men, two women, and a strange little deer-like thing. As he approached the boat, two of the men noticed him

"Not a step closer." The one holding three swords said .

"My name's Shingles; what are you doing here?" Shingles questioned.

"We're looking for a friend; you seen anybody?" the other man replied.

"Umm……," he began than remembered what was on his arm," Yeah, but I don't remember his name."

"Well, you're not a lot of help," woman exclaimed.

Shingles looked at his arm then back at the crew. Pointing to the man with the long nose, he said "You must be Ussop," then he pointed at the deer thing "you're Chopper," next he looked toward the man with three swords "you're Nami"

"I'm not Nami!" the man screamed.

Then he looked back at his arm "Robin?"

"I am Zoro you twit!"

"Ok you're Zoro and you're Nami" He said pointing to the other man.

"I'm not Nami either; she's Nami-chan, I'm Sanji, and that's Robin-chan!"

"Alright, let's go find your friend Zoro" Shingles said

"I'm Zoro; we're looking for Luffy!" Zoro screamed

"Ok, ok, Luffy, whatever, let's just go find him."

"Me, Robin, and Ussop will stay on board the ship, and you four go find Luffy" said Nami.

"Alright, that should work." Zoro replied then turned to Shingles, "Which way to Luffy?"

"Umm……. I don't know." Shingles replied

"WHAT! You don't! Why don't you know!" Zoro screamed.

"Well, he's really helpful to us." Sanji said, lighting up a cigarette.

"Let's go the way he came from." Chopper suggested.

"Yeah, I don't know why you're getting all riled up, Nami" Shingles said as he disappeared into the bush, followed by Sanji and Chopper.

"I'm not Nami!" Zoro said as he ran after them.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: I don't own one piece or any of its characters

Thank you for the reviews, all three of them. Sorry for the long wait, I ran into some problems: school,writers bloc and evil ninjas. Damn, I hate those ninjas. If you didn't write a review last time, then please write one this time. If you did, then keep up the good work; I will be answering the reviews.

RLnaruhina: thank you. It is pretty random, and I don't think you're Nami either, but I could be wrong.

Shonenbat: I am glad your enjoying it.

Fire blazing chan S.E.: you do use the word ensue too much. Here's the next chappy as you say.

Chapter 2

Shingles walked out from the bushes, followed by Zoro and the others.

"Hey look, a river; are you hungry? We could catch some fish."

"That's the same river we crossed three times now, and we ate fish e-v-e-r-y time" Zoro commented sourly.

"No one asked you." Shingles replied, when something caught his eye, "Hey, is that a bridge over there?" He said, completely forgetting about the fish, river, and anything else, for that matter.

"Why would a bridge be on such a small river?" Sanji asked.

"It's not on the river." Shingles replied as he pointed to a large cliff that was just around the bend.

As the group walked up to the bridge, a man standing by the bridge began to speak.

"HALT! To enter this land, you must answer a riddle. Do you accept the challenge?" the man boomed

By now, Zoro was pissed "I have a riddle for you. What has no head, bleeds, and tells riddles to people who are having a **_bad_** day."

"You may pass." the man said with out further delay.

"Why are you guarding this bridge?" Sanji asked before he crossed with Zoro.

"There is a treasure on this island." he replied.

"Where is it?" Chopper asked

"If I knew that, do you think I would be guarding this bridge?" He asked scornfully as the rest crossed over.

At the same time the group started moving again, the sun began to set.

"Oh, great, now how are we going to find that moron?" Sanji began to say, when out of nowhere came a spinning ball and took out half the group.

"Hi, what's up?" Luffy said as he stood up and got off Chopper and Sanji.

"Where'd you come from?" Chopper said as he got up.

"Well, you see, I meet this guy standing in front of a bridge and he told me a riddle, but I guessed wrong and he said I didn't get to pass so I jumped over him."

"Well now that we found you, which way leads back to the ship?" Sanji said

"Just leave that to me!" yelled Shingles as loud as he could.

"We are _so_ screwed" said Zoro.

"You see, to mark my trail, I write my name on the trees on the path" said Shingles as he moved toward a maple, which clearly showed his name carved in the bark.

"That's not completely stupid." said Sanji

"We'll be back in no time if follow the trail!" replied Chopper with enthusiasm.

As the crew seem to finally have caught a break ,Zoro stumbled on to a problem "Hey, Shingles, this tree has your name on it too."

"This one too" said Luffy

"And this one" Chopper added.

"This one says Chucky." Luffy said with a questioning look on his face.

"Explain." Zoro said.

"I went through a 'phase' some time ago." Shingles said.

"You remember that?" Sanji inquired.

"Remember what?" Shingles responded.

"Never mind that, which way leads back to ship?" Zoro said a little pissed that they were now the ones lost.

A huge ship came from the south approaching the Island, on a strange man whose dress was cheap and tacky sat in an also cheap and tacky chair overlooking his crew who were also dressed cheap and tacky. The captain asked with tired yawn, "So we're here, aye?

"Yes sir, Captain Zigzag sir."

"I told you we didn't need to ask for directions." he said

"Yes sir ,It only took us six months,... for a two week

journey" the first mate replied under his breath.

"Hey, There a pirate ship at twelve o' clock, sir! ." a crew mate said.

"Its twelve o' clock!" exclaimed Zigzag, "Why didn't someone tell me it was lunchtime?"

"Sir, it's an expression for forward direction." the first mate stated with annoyed look.

"Then why didn't he just say that?"

"Because", the crewmate said, "it so much cooler to say."

"Well, we're all about being cool." as he popped the collar on his tacky shirt.

The crewman turned back to looking in telescope at ship, when his face grew grim.

"Sir, it the banner of …The **Straw Hat Crew!**"

"The **Straw Hat Crew ! **" yelled the rest of the tacky pirates

"The **Raw Fat Crew**? "Responded the tacky captain Zigzag, "Never heard of them."

"No, the **Straw Hat Crew!**" the yelled the crew again.

"Oh."

A crewman swabbing the deck said, "They are toughest pirates out of East Blue."

Another said "I heard their captain ate a devil fruit"

"Their first mate is Zoro, the pirate hunter." said the crewmate walking the plank.

"And they are all vampires!" said the tied-up crewmate.

"Shut up Wiggy, vampires can't eat devil fruits or use three sword style since you have to use your mouth." The crewman bungee jumping off the main sail replied.

"Just because vampires suck blood doesn't mean that they can't eat fruits or hold swords in they're mouths." said the crewmate dangling from the port bow.

"So," Zigzag began, "they're either fruit users, strange sword men, Vampires, or DJ rappers."

"Please kill me." the first mate muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

My name's Itachi 

The door swung open to reveal two cloaked men, the restaurant's owner walked over and asked the two where they would like to sit.

"We will sit in the corner over there." the shorter one said. As they walked in the owner noticed the large sword on the larger one's back.

"I am sorry but we don't allow weapons in the store" he said

"What?" he said giving the man a death glare.

"But in this circumstance I'll let it slide.." he said as he pissed in his pants.

As the two sat down, a waiter came over and asked them what they wanted.

"I'll take a hamburger, no lettuce or tomato." said the shorter one

"I'll have fish sticks."

The waiter then placed glasses of water on the table and left with their order

After the waiter was gone the two began to talk.

"So Itachi how've you been"

"Horrible! I have more enemies then ever, the police have been getting close to catching me, I am starting to attract smarter, more eccentric fan girls, the pairings with me and my brother are up and get this some one paired me with Orochimaru."

"Damn that's gross" Kisame said

"And you won't believe how many painful things have happened to me. I been hit by an avalanche, twice"

"Same one?"

"Yep and that's not all I have been hit by three bolts of lighting in the same spot who ever said "lighting never hits in the same spot" is going to die." he said as he should his third degree burns.

"Damn that sucks" Kisame said with a cringe because of the burns

"Here is you food Sirs. I hope you enjoy." the waiter interrupted. Kisame gave him a death glare then began to eat.

As Itachi began to eat he noticed that they hadscrewedup his order.

"Where did that waiter go" he said very agitated.

"Yes sir"

"You screwed up my order" Itachi screamed waiters face

As Itachi began to do the Mangekyou him he noticed a quarter on the ground and bent over to pick it up. Directly behind which reflected the genjustu right back into his own eyes.

* * *

Two hours later

"Huh, what hell happened" Itachi said as he sat up

"Umm……., your Justu back fired" Kisame replied, "I thought that wasn't suppose to happen."

"It's not" Itachi responded, "I just relised how bad my genjustu are."

"What happened."

"I forced myself to eat 41 hamburgers with only lettuce and tomato" he replied.

"you got the worst luck lately" Kisame said as he


End file.
